


Don't Let Speedsters Play Laser Tag

by ScilesMcCallinski



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Olivarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScilesMcCallinski/pseuds/ScilesMcCallinski
Summary: Based on a cute little prompt about kissing while playing laser tag with the addition of Olivarry





	Don't Let Speedsters Play Laser Tag

Barry grinned as he dodged the laser beam shot at him by Cisco. "Gotta be faster than that if you wanna catch me!"

"We get it, dude, you're the Flash!"

Barry stared at Cisco, exasperated but continued to dodge his friends as they tried to shoot him. "Seriously? Someone could have heard you."

Cisco looked like he was about to respond but didn't get the chance to as Oliver appeared. He shot at Caitlin only to miss as she dodged the laser and winked at him. "You two realise that if this were a real fight, you would both be dead?"

Cisco and Barry looked at each other and rolled their eyes, grinning along with the rest of their friend as they continued to try and sneak up on each other.

It was only a few minutes later when two shouts sounded from across the room. Wally and Roy groaned as the others laughed at them, swearing they would get revenge as Thea and Jesse high-fived each other. When they had started the game, they had decided that it would be Team Flash vs Team Arrow as that made the most sense but apparently, Thea and Jesse didn't care about the teams and had begun working together. 

Barry shook his head and turned around, scanning the area quickly. He was happy to find that Oliver seemed to be the only other person nearby, and fortunately, he had his back to him. He smirked and moved towards the older man, fast enough that no one else would have noticed. 

But Oliver had gotten used to the speedster running around and began to recognise the slight breeze and the quiet crackle of lightning. He whipped around, his eyes narrowing as he listened intently, laser gun held steady. But he was a second too late. 

Barry grabbed Oliver by the waist and pushed him into the corner, smirk still in place as Oliver looked down at him in confusion. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Barry leaned in and pressed their lips together, moving gently.

It took Oliver a second to fully register what was happening, and then he was kissing back. His lips moved softly against Barry's, his hand moving up to the side of his face as he ran his fingers through the other man's hair.

Barry grinned as he pulled back, his face slightly flushed; he wasn't usually the one to make the first move and he _did_ just kiss Oliver Queen. He noticed the look on Oliver's face, his grin growing brighter as fingers danced softly against his cheek. And then Barry shot him.

Oliver looked down at his chest. He slowly lifted his eyes and stared at Barry, raising an eyebrow at him. "Seriously?" His tone was filled with amusement but it came out as a growl.

Barry just continued to grin. And then suddenly he was gone. Oliver rolled his eyes but his lips quirked up at the corners as he went to find the rest of his friends. He shook his head and smiled, "I hate Speedsters."


End file.
